Charlie the Killer
CHARLIE THE KILLER Jeff is nearly 18 now and meeting Jane the Killer was a big thrill for him as she died a tragic death from ‘falling down the stairs’ but this didn’t stop his psychopathic ways. Charlie was going through a rough bullying stage at school and was beginning to get depressed and hearing voices on her head. They were telling her to do stuff. She just put them to the back of her mind and carried on with getting shoved in lockers and beat up in the girls bathroom. She heard the voices screaming at her until one day she snapped and listened to the voices in her head and pulled out the copper piping from the wall and stabbed her bully to death then licked the blood off the pipe. She leaned near the bullies body and whispered “Now you know how I felt when you called me ugly and said I was too fat to meet any one who’d like me and that I was a whore who should kill myself!”, after she realised what she had done, ran away. She didn’t feel bad about this. Actually she was quite glad. She wanted to do it more. So Charlie went out. She killed more people just because she liked the feeling of knowing she wasn’t in fear any more. Charlie was never a mean girl. She’d always just sit their and take the crap! She had beautiful eyes, with brunette hair! But she started wearing really dark make up and died her hair black. She’d read the ‘Jeff the Killer’ stories and looked further into this as Jeff was her inspiration. She went on and started doing what Jeff did! she use to say “Don’t go to sleep. I want you to feel the pain I went through!” Then she would pull out there guts and burn them in their own stomach acid. Watching as blood would fly every where. Charlie became the talk of the town. One day she went on a search for Jeff the Killer. She looked every where, hoping that one day they’ll meet. Charlie finally met Jeff. Jeff looked at her, he didn’t say a thing. His eyes where locked onto hers. He walked up to her and brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Charlie blushed and questioned Jeff “Why do you like some one like me? I’m just a fat, ugly, whore!” Jeff looked down at the floor and then looked up at Charlie again. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met and you’re not fat, ugly or a whore,” Jeff spoke. “I think that we should be together as I’ve heard a lot about you and I was fascinated!” Charlie started blushing as Jeff grabbed her cheek and brought his lips close to hers. She pushed away. “Why did you push me away? Don’t be scared of me… please?” Jeff said as they were stood down an alley in the rain. “Jeff, you don’t know what I’ve been through! All I do is push people away!” Charlie whimpered as tears started streaming down her face. “I will always love you. No matter what happens!” Jeff said wrapping his arms around Charlie. “I have the urge to kiss you but I feel as though if I do that you’ll just leave me! My father left me after violently beating me and my mother. I don’t want to fall in love with you as then I’ll have to trust you and I don’t want to end up killing myself like my mother…” Charlie began to explain. “I will never hurt you, you’re the most precious thing to me. I’ve been waiting to meet you as soon as I heard about you.” After being with each other for two years Jeff decided it was time that Charlie and him should get married. “Charlie?” Jeff lent down on one knee “Will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?” Jeff opened up the case to see a gorgeous ring with little diamonds going round the edge. “YES!” Charlie squealed in joy “YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!” as tears of joy streamed down both of their face they went back home. A week before the wedding Charlie sits down at the bottom of the bed and begins to cry. “What’s wrong?” Jeff curiously asks. “I’m pregnant!” Charlie cries. “What?” Jeff says surprisingly. “I’m 13 weeks pregnant! I was going to tell you before but I didn’t want to make a big fuss and then we loose it!” “Charlie! This is great news!” "Charlie the Killer" BAD CREEPYPASTA - Charlie the Killer JEFF THE KILLER HAS A WIFE?!?! Crappypasta Reading Category:Jeff the Killer Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Shok ending Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:OCs Category:Fail of the Month Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Read by Zombie Horse Category:FOTM